


Avengers x Reader oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't except guest requests this is my first Fic so please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers x Reader oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Fic this is one suggested by my friend

Dark alleys.

 

It was cold out as you walked down the deserted street of a small town. You were trying to find one of the last remaining Hydra bases when the wind whips your hair into your face getting into your mouth. Pawing at your face you try to get it out of your mouth.

taking off your glove to get the rest of it out of the way you stopped in front of a dark alley. Finally getting it out of your face you begin to put the glove back on when you are suddenly puled from

behind and slammed back against the alley wall pulling out your pistol in the process. 

Pressing it into the gut of your adversaries stomach growling

"get.off.me" 

looking down at you with a shit eating grin on his face he slowly lets go of you and raises his hands and backs away slowly.

"Pretty little SHIELD agent. Look at her shaking fellas." 

Frowning you whip your head around and come face to face with a burly looking thug...or what you thought was a thug.

turning your head back to the one who attacked you you quirk an eyebrow. Then realized that these were not any ordinary thugs. These guys were Hydra. 

Shit. How could I be so damn stupid. You think. 

"Drop the gun sweet heart." As he says this at least five more Hydra goons come out with guns pointed at you.

dropping your pistol you let your arm fall back down to your side. 

Grabbing you the big burly Hydra agent that was behind you tied you up gaged you and threw you into a corner next to a hidden door. 

Groaning you curl into yourself closing your eyes you fall into a disturb sleep.

 

 

Jolting awake to the sound of a gun fire you see the Hydra agent who grab you from behind drop down dead. Looking up,you search for the sniper who was sniping every one down. Not being able to to find the sniper you try to hide in the shadows as not to be shot. 

as soon as they were all taken down a dark muscled figure jumps from the top of the roof to your right looking around he spots you Biden in the corner walking over to you he pulls his mask off and reaches into his pelt pulling a pocket knife out and cuts the ropes that bind you 

 

"Buck" you manage to choke out your through rough and dry from the lack of water.

"Shhh. I'm here it's ok." 

Standing up he helps you to your feet and walk out of the alley way back to 

base.

**Author's Note:**

> Really crapy. I know but it's my very first. Please review. Constructive criticism will be nice. Thanks for reading. I'm open to request. Just no guest requests please. It's not hard to get an account.


End file.
